bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wandenreich
(Formerly) King's Aegis | affiliation = Quincy | purpose =Quincy government Destroy the Revive Yhwach Protect from s | tblColour = | textColour = #FFFFFF }} is the governing body and military force of the Quincy. It's initial forces, which were lead by their founder Yhwach, were largely destroyed in their war with the Soul Society. The group has since been revitalized by it's new leader, Jugram Haschwalth, who plans to revive the now comatose Yhwach. History After losing the war with the 1,000 years ago, the Quincy escaped from the Human World into the Seireitei the place they figured to be the most unguarded. In doing so they used to create space in the "shadows". This is what was called the Wandenreich, "The Invisible Empire". Their plan was to use the abundant Reishi that was only to be found in Soul Society as the source of their power. So they waited and hid for 1,000 years and gathered their power. Sometime after the defeat of , the Wandenreich conquered , capturing in the process. In addition, they conscripted numerous Arrancar into their service and killed many . With the defeat of the previous king at the hands of and the Gotei 13, the former reverted to a strange, zombie like state, which prevents him from performing most actions. The group has attained a new leader in Jugram Haschwalth, a former Sternritter and disciple of Yhwach. Jugram has gathered some of the old Wandenreich members, as well as many new members, and plans to revitalize Yhwach to his former glory. Goals Given their militaristic hierarchy, the Wandenreich adhere to the following goals. *The defense of their central monarch, and his eventual revitalization. *The deployment of operatives into enemy territory for combat and intelligence operations. *The protection of Humans from both s and . Organization The Wandenreich is predominately a militaristic organization, which is strongly contrasted to the organization of most other organizations, save for the . They also seem to possess a -based government, which is exemplified by their leader being a king. Following Jugram Haschwalth's rise to power, the Wandenreich now seems to be more based on kingdoms of 17th-18th century Europe. The Fussvolk and other officers now all have knight-like motifs, and have a new ranking system based on the ranks used by knights during the crusades. Their technology, however, is still more advanced than before, having made newly adaptable Medallions and even the use of siege weaponry. Sternritter The Sternritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), Shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Order") serve as the leaders of the other Wandenreich branches. They are the elite of the elite among the Quincy and possess power that is on par with the captains of the Gotei 13. Members of the Sternritter, as well as certain other individuals (including Yhwach) within the Wandenreich military are each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by Yhwach in order to designate them. Geheimdienst The Geheimdienst (高貴な保護強制的 (ゲヘイムダインスト), Geheimudainsuto; German for "Secret Service", Japanese for "Exalted Protection Force") is a special forced within the Wandenreich that is tasked with the duty of protecting the emperor. As such, their identities remain hidden under modified Quincy garb which consists of a full length cloak and attached mask, usually with a hood to conceal hair. They may also be tasked with covert missions within the group, such as assassinations and espionage, and, as such, each member is a master of Hirenkyaku. The members of this group are hand picked by the emperor himself, making it a highly exalted group, second only to the Sternritter. Fussvolk The Fussvolk (歩兵師団 (ファスフォールク), Fasufōruku; German for "Infantry", Japanese for "Infantry Division") are the standard infantry units of the new Wandenreich. They wear white hooded robes that stretch down to their knees, while having blue marks run down the front of the robes as well as their trimming edges. They also wear slouchy white pants and trench boots on their feet. Under these robes are a lesser cousin of the Reishi Armor, which takes the form of chainmail laced with sparkling blue Reishi lines. Their typical weapon of choice is either a longsword with Spirit Energy running down it's central blade, or an ornate crossbow to use for long range offenses. They are comparable to high level Seated Officers of the Gotei 13 in terms of power and skill. Arznei The Arznei (医療部隊 (アーズネイ), Āzunei; German for "Medicine", Japanese for "Medical Unit") is a division withing the Wandenreich which consists of Quincy who specialize in medical treatment and the use of medical-oriented techniques to heal others. All members of the Arznei are masters of while also possessing extensive medical knowledge of anonymity and physiology. Members are trained to avoid enemy confrontation on the battlefield at all costs and often accompany other Quincy on small missions and tasks. This is done to increase the success rate of those small scale missions, as well as increasing the and overall survival rate of the team in question. Klugheit The Klugheit (暗号隊 (クラグハイト), Kuraguhaito; German for "Intelligence", Japanese for "Cipher Corps") is a special organization that is tasked with collecting information from various enemies, or . This can involve them infiltrating the enemy's headquarters to obtain such information or sending members of the Geheimdienst to get it for them. Due to their need for stealth in order to obtain this information, the Klugheit works rather closely with the Geheimdienst with some members of the Klugheit being dual members between the two groups. In addition, the Klugheit plants and maintains several throughout the Human World as well as in the Soul Society. Lastly, they may also be tasked with ciphering various codes that may be used by the enemy, meaning that they are also fluent in several different codes and languages. Headquarters Current Headquarters The Wandenreich's current base of operations is in the World of the Living, on a massive island that is hidden in the central Pacific Ocean called The Realm of White '(リルム オーフ ワイト, ''Rirumu Oufu Waito). It is only capable of being seen and walked on by those who are Spiritually aware. The island itself is massive, stretching up to nearly forty miles long and wide. The terrain is mild and varied, but is noted to be very cold and winter like when approaching the island's center, where the island's elevation is at it's highest. There are several mountains that go around the island, but the center is where the highest of the mountain can be found, called '''Velstadt Peak (ベルスタドト ピク, Berusutadoto Piku). The mountain is around seven thousand feet in elevation, and is noted for having an almost entirely flat surface. The top of Velstadt Peak holds the Wandenreich's primary fortress, called The King's Aegis (ス キング ス アエジス, Su Kingusu Aejisu). It is a massive palace composed of the same ice like material as the Silbern, but it is nearly twenty times as that area's central palace. It's entrance is a singular door that stretches up to nearly twenty meters, and is built into a giant ice wall with several statues of Roman-era soldiers and griffins. Behind this wall is a city which houses the Wandenreich's military forces, and serves primarily as the training grounds for new recruits, but can also serve other purposes such as goods, bars, and even an arena. At the peak of the fortress is the Wandenreich's castle, which is an arch-shaped construct with a falcon-like statue at it's central peak. This is where the Wandenreich ruler and the Sternritter are stationed. Former Headquarters The Wandenreich was based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as . This building consisted of a thick base with a long stairway leading up the front. On top of this are a series of thick columns supporting a thicker second tier of the building. There is a third tier above this, supported by thinner columns. Surrounding the main building are a number of ice-covered round or square towers and two curved structures leaning towards each other, forming an arch-like monument at the front of the building. Inside the building, Yhwach has a floating throne. Behind this lies a series of floating steps leading to a curtained doorway, where Harribel is kept prisoner. Housed somewhere in the place where the Wandenreich reside is a structure called the , which was used to invade Soul Society. The headquarters was made up of purely Reishi particles from the Seireitei, and exists in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the . This dimension cannot normally be seen or detected by the Shinigami, thus giving the Wandenreich the title of "The Invisible Empire." When leaving the base, the Wandenreich does not need a method of bypassing the walls surrounding the Seireitei, as they have always been inside of the Seireitei. Furthermore, the Wandenreich can decompose the Reishi particles that make up the Seireitei to reveal their headquarters. Yhwach cannot leave this area for more than a certain period of time before having to retreat. Insignia The Vandenreich insignia takes the form of a white five-point, star-like symbol. It is inscribed on almost everything a member of the Vandenreich caries; their uniform, flags, and even their weapons. It may have originated from a symbol that appears on Yhwach's Quincy: Vollständig, though this is unconfirmed. It also appears on the unique gauntlets worn by those who have achieved the aforementioned transformation, further lending to this theory. Uniforms The typical attire of most Wandenreich personnel consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Many members also sport white hats with black peaks and a crest emblazoned on its front, which is reminiscent of the five-pointed variant of the Quincy cross. This insignia is also reflected upon the buttons of their other apparel. Some higher-ranking members pair this uniform with other additional pieces of clothing, such as capes or cloaks, to distinguish themselves. The Stern Ritter wear a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform that features the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often, a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Apart from the standard uniform, a Soldat's attire consists of a military beret, black goggles with white lenses and a gas mask that obscures their entire face, as well as a short, collared cloak. In certain instances, personnel have been observed wearing a simplified version of the usual Wandenreich uniform, which lacks the normal button-down bib and belt. Those who took part in the declaration of war upon Soul Society sported this specific variation, as well as a hooded cape that featured a black mask in order to obscure their face and a black band diagonally encircling their body. Equipment * Bankai Stealing Device: A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Stern Ritter, carry on their person a round, unnamed device that is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device is capable of stealing a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. According to Yhwach the ability to steal a Shinigami's Bankai depends on the level of the medallion wielders reiryoku. Once stolen, the medallion's owner can then proceed to use the taken Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. However, they appear unable to exploit this power fully, as according to what Yamamoto experienced. *'Reishi Armor' (霊子乃鎧, Reishi no Yoroi, "Spiritual Particles Armor"): A special, white, armor, constructed out of , which reinforce a Quincy's Blut Vene. It also seems to also enhance a Quincy's Spirit Weapon. Terminology * : The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel. Parts of this intelligence include details on those considered to be Special War Powers and those in possession of Bankai. * : The process which the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai. * : The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them. The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. By performing the '''Initial-In-Soul Writing Ritual '''and drinking a cup of Yhwach's blood, Yhwach is able to write an initial of the power he wishes to bestow on the select individual's soul. In addition, the granted power returns to Yhwach should the Sternritter die.